pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Juby3
Juby Por favor, ten más cuidado. Mira esto: Región Wintex y razona... Si no te bloquearan... Así que, por favor, no copies nombres. La burócrata, (Marina101 19:54 15 may 2009 (UTC)) Hola... Hola, te doy la bienvenida a fakemon. Si quieres puedes empezar con tus creaciones. Sino mira mi dex Ripin dex.--Drupixp 20:20 15 may 2009 (UTC) Pues Pues, lo primero que deberias hacer seria un pokemon hecho por ti. Si es que ya tienes uno deberias hacer lo siguiente: 1. Has tu fakedex. Aqui hay una idea de como hacerla: Ripin dex 2. La pagina del fakemon, aqui esta como `podrias hacer la ficha Perfil fakemon. 3. Empieza con sus evoluciones y los pokemon que le siguen, al final terminaras creando una enorme fakedex. Aqui hay una guia de como hacer sprites: Guia: Como hacer Sprites--Drupixp 21:02 15 may 2009 (UTC) La guía de sprites... La tienes arriba, en el mensaje de Drupixp. Y, Juby3, en vez de guardarlas en JPEG, guardalas en PNG. Eso es lo que hacemos casi todos los usuarios. Así, las imagenes se veran más claras. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 11:47 30 jun 2009 (UTC)) RE: puedo? Claro. Por cierto... Dibujas muy bien. Bueno, voy a seguir creando personajes, Pokémon, historias, Dex, regiones... De todo. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 10:58 11 jul 2009 (UTC)) Si: Esta muy bien. Haces las caras muy bien. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 19:45 11 jul 2009 (UTC)) ¿Qué tal... Gummy? O Gumm. Los dos me gustan. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 20:04 11 jul 2009 (UTC)) Juby... ¿Me puedes hacer una de esas caras?,las haces muy bien y por eso te felicito.Si quieres ver mi personaje es este:Bridgette--Chimy Chimy Muchas gracias... Muchas gracias por el sprite pero te quiero pedir un favor...¿Me puedes cambiar el pelo?es que lo cambie de rubio a negro.(Visita la pagina de Bridgette y veras el cambio)--Chimecho17 19:54 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Claro Estube algo desconectado, pero lei tus mensajes. Claro que te hago un Cakepi y Caket. Tambien puedes usar a Hoo, en caso de que cambies sus pokemon puedes ponerlo en una parte de su pagina poniendo el equipo pokemon que tiene en el fanfic donde lo pondras.--Drupixp 01:07 13 jul 2009 (UTC) Tu nombre de usuario ¿Tu nombre de usuario viene de rubí o algo asi? dimelo para ponerle nombre al cakepy.--Drupixp 16:49 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Ve a historial El usuario anonimo te ha borrado lo que te he puesto sobre los GIFs, ve a historial y ahí está lo que te puse,. En la discusión de platino puso de que yo o Marina estabamos llorando por que nos habian robado como hacer los GIF, por qué lloraria, mas bien el usuario anonimo no quiere compartir los programas.-De Valentin434 Encontré otro mejor... Encontré un mejor programa, el Beneton Movie GIF, el cual convierte una imagen normal(PNG, JPEG o como se llame) en un GIF. -De Valentin434 ¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!! Cuidado, el programa tiene un virus, mejor descarga la version española, se me olvido mencionarlo, que descuidado soy. -De Valentin434 Mejor.. Mejor agregame en tu correo, el mio es: cibrpeackok@hotmail.com, luego te comparto el programa en carpetas para compartir, ademas es mi nuevo correo, para los usuarios de la wiki, el nombre de mi correo vienen de mis pavos reales. -De Valentin434 Ya está hecho Yam te mandé el Beneton Movie GIF a tu correo. -De Valentin434 Perdon... Mañana me uniré a tu wiki, esque mi internet está fallando y a penas puedo mandarte este mensaje. -De Valentin434 Ya estan: Los tuyos y los de V. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:22 30 jul 2009 (UTC)) Claro Claro que puedes hacerlo, perdon por la demora pero no me eh conectado en toda la semana.--Drupixp 02:28 31 jul 2009 (UTC) Sprite de Sherrie: Fue sacada de otro personaje. Le puse partes de otros personajes, le dibujé el pelo, la ropa, el clip de pelo, los calcetines y las mangas y la coloree. Puedes usar un personaje a partir de su sprite, tal y como me dijiste. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:22 31 jul 2009 (UTC)) 1er Regalo El primer regalo mio es un Pack de Repavos que son regalados porque ellos quieren, a Platino tambien le regalaré Repavos porque no le regalé algo en su cumpleaños, si quieres saber cuales son ve a Tienda de Pokepacks Pokemon, quieres información de Repavo ve a 033-Repavo, si quieres saber los colores de Repavo ve a Combinaciones de colores en Repavo, si quieres ver a mis Pavos Reales(Son mios, de verdad, no creas que son de mi papá) ve a Mis pavos reales. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Ademas No te olvidez de opinar y de burlarte de mis pavos(mis pavitos reales), dime cual es el color de Repavo que mas te gusta. Ademas, quiero pedirte un gran favor, se ve que sabes hacer imagenes grandes(Las que se necesitan para el Fakemon destacado), por favor hazme de algunos de mis Fakemon(Tu elige) las imagenes grandes, por favor. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Claro Si puedes, y el nombre de mis personaje, emm... son tres: Rick, Tomas y Yoselina. Por cierto, Dracomodo es casi del tamaño de una montaña y un comepokemon. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales. Gracias Gracias, por eso es que me gusta esta wiki. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Y tambien Lo habia olvidado, los dos primeros son entrenadores y la ultima es coordinadora. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Hola Estoy creando mas Pokemon Legendarios para mi Región, si quieres utilizalos para Pokemon y el misterio del mar, utiliza todo lo que quieras de mi Región, de verdad. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Muy bien Que bonito es tu Fanfic, sigue así. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Descuida Sobre el programa y mis GIF tienes razón, se mueven medio raro los mios. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Es que... No se hacer... Las imagenes grandes, casi nada sprites, no se hacer muy bien los sprites, las imágenes grandes, pero lo intentaré, ojalá que me salga, ademas que a mí tasmbien me gustó eso. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Vale. ... Arándano 15:58 6 ago 2009 (UTC) Es el único Pokémon que creo que no esta adoptado... Puedes adoptarla para Rosa. Si Rosa consigue curar su enfermedad, dejara de estar enferma y así tendrá una Shaymin rosa, sana y que además es la hija de uno de los Shaymin que trajeron a Ardeus. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 11:18 7 ago 2009 (UTC)) Pues a... 1: Jannet (Es mi Junjun, Jun, evolucionado). 2: Maritime (Última evolución de mi Seameg, Sindy). 3: Empoleon (Mi Piplup, Piup evolucionado en Prinplup y finalmente en Empoleon). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:38 7 ago 2009 (UTC)) La mía. Prefiero la mía. La mía es mejor kawaii x3 --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 18:50 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Tutoriales Tutoriales para hacer sprites muy bien. Ahí. ¡Clíc! y listo. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 20:00 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Los Pokémon seran... *Aneaqua (Lily) *Anefire (Nina) *Anepsy (Psy) Amigo mira... Si tu eres de ZonaSafari Foros en la sección Rincón Ditto, después Rincón de los gráficos, entonces, vas al tema "Todos para uno y uno para todos v4." Entonces buscas tooooodas las páginas hasta que veas el aporte de los Tiles de la Mansión y todo eso...Así que, si no estás registrado, regístrate. Yo soy de ahí y mi nombre es Helmayns~Platino. Buena suerte --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 23:20 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Juby... Yo ya tenia una hija,se llama Melody y tengo uno mas,su gemelo.Se llama Liam--Bridgette,la heroína 23:50 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Oye Por favor,¿Puedo editar los ases?Es que ya me registre pero no me haz hecho el dibujo y no lo has subido. Bye =) --Bridgette,la heroína 14:16 9 ago 2009 (UTC) gracias xD por la bienvenida a esta wiki pero si nececito a yuda en algo me vas a ayudar sale--el fan de todos los bui bui 18:56 10 ago 2009 (UTC) gracias xD por la bienvenida a esta wiki pero si nececito a yuda en algo me vas a ayudar sale--el fan de todos los bui bui 18:57 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Claro, Juby. Puedes participar y puede salir Biúfar. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:22 12 ago 2009 (UTC)) Un favorcito Dijiste que querías leer uno de mis fics pero no conozco los pokemon de acá para que sean mis compañeros en mi viaje, así que te agradecería que me dejaras el link de algunos que sean lindos. Te doy una idea, en wikidex mi equipo es: Pichu, Eevee-Glaceon, Pachirisu, Milotic, Leafeon y Delcatty. Algunos que sean parecidos a esos y para el fic tal vez necesite algun sprite o cara que ya me habías ofrecido. Perdón por demorar en contestar, pensé que ya lo había hecho. Bye, que estés bien!!! Sweet angel 01:02 22 ago 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Mi sprite, si podés hacerlo de Dawn pero rubia y de ojos verdes y si se puede con el flequillo de May!! Gracias. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ al fin me hice un gif thumb|pachis es su mote Fácilmente... ...para poner imágenes en tus firmas, debes desmarcar la casilla poner enlace automático y ya. ¡-F-Á-C-I-L-! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 14:22 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias... La verdad, pensé en días cercanos y además, especiales. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:51 4 sep 2009 (UTC)) Oye primo.. me siento un tanto s}desorientado aqui podrias ayudarme un poko en la edicion de articulos ya hice un poko de la serie que te comente la otra ves de denji shadows pero no e creado la imagen de menie ni de roberto} bueno nos vemos en la noche Evento Hola, en esta Wikia estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites ya van tres dias y nadie se ha inscrito, aqui que por favor concursa y alli te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 18:57 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias¡¡¡ Oye, gracias por participar en Pokemon edicion Navidad pero tambien pon tu historia, bueno volvere a creadores wikia pronto saludos a creator wiki, --Shasta88 23:12 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Claro que puedes¡ Si en la historia de Navidad tambien se pueden usar fakemon, oye y tienes un Coldice? saludos --Shasta88 15:12 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Guarderia Oye puedes poner a tu Coldice en la Guarderia de Coldices bueno saludos --Shasta88 20:03 11 dic 2009 (UTC) vs hola soy curro are encantado tus sprites vs pero para acer el de rosa tengo k verle la cara del todo y el de anne no costara por k es igual k kotone|alma anne toma a anne Archivo:Anne_vs.png ¡¡Qué onda!! :D Me divierte cuando decís eso. Bueno, se nota cuando alguien es de un sitio u otro en seguida por el vocabulario simplemente. Pues mira, en primer lugar, gracias por lo de los dibujos, y en segundo, te diré que uso el Photoshop, que lo tenía y he aprendido a dibujar con él » ιяιs. 17:02 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Ah, oye Marina sigue entrando en PokéFanon. Lo digo porque he leído tu perfil y decías que no sabías si seguía entrando o no » ιяιs. 17:46 12 ene 2010 (UTC) rosita pues entonces dame la imagen o decribemela :D cuyo Pasalo Pasamelo pero es ilegal?!?! --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 03:35 15 ene 2010 (UTC)₯ no ya Ya me lo dio platino a la carga gracias --'Your friend:₯ ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 23:17 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Rosalina y sprites Gracias por Rosalina, te quedo muy bien ya lo puse si lo quieres ver esta aqui espero que me entregues el de luigi pronto y esta buena tu idea. saludos --Atentamente:Yo 16:04 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Invitado No tengo pensado hacer otra saga aparte de HMP, pienso seguir con los personajes de dicha saga hasta el fin. Otro punto es que si tu personaje gana, solo tendría pensado ponerle en GAJS. Por el momento no tengo pensado poner invitados en LCE. En fin. Que tengas suerte, ya que no seré yo quien elija a los personajes. --WDP - (Discusión) 14:08 19 ene 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes No te preocupes, a mi me gusta ademas se que el traje de Peach es dificil, gracias --Atentamente:Yo 21:04 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Puedes quitar de tu página de usuario eso de que crees que no te conozco, pues sí te conozco. En la wiki me refiero, no en persona. Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo. Esa parte dejalá que me gusta. --WDP - (Discusión) 16:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias Oye gracias por los VS, y el de Dawn no era necesario hacerlo desde cero, pudiste cambiarle el vestuario a esta imagen:Archivo:Cara_de_Maya.png. Pero bueno gracias.--nico493 20:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Tus sprites =O *el de mario no lo necesitaba pero igual gracias por los dos. *Tendrias que preguntarle a mi hermano (nicolas493) ya que el creo el personaje , pero seguro te dira que si. *Me gustan mucho tus sprites y VS, me podrias hacer de babyluigi (el vs y el normal) y de daisy (solo el normal) se los pedi a CURRO, pero va muy lento en fin gracias. *--Atentamente:Yo 22:56 22 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno Esta bien, Greta puede ser rival de Anelisse, pero tendrias que decirme desde que episodio y hasta cual episodio de mi saga apareceria, tambien decirme su personalidad. Puedes encontrar la lista de episodios en la pagina Nueva generacion seccion episodios. una cosa mas! Anelisse no es entrenadora, pero si viaja por distintas regiones--nico493 23:26 22 ene 2010 (UTC) podemos hacer dos cosas 1)podriamos hacer una nueva region donde ambos grupos esten presentes 2) que sean rivales por internet y que se encuentren en pocos episodios --nico493 23:36 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, me gustaron mucho ahora solo me falta el de daisy para completar todo , saludos y gracias ATT:Shasta¡ ok estan mu bien hechos :) CURRO vs puedes trabajar en la tienda vs lo aces genial Gracias esta mu bien el Vs de gasofo. Gracia, By Alux Respuesta... No sé que decir... ¿Qué consejo podría decirte? Bueno, podrías basarte en algo, por ejemplo GAJS está basado en la serie de TV de Pokémon (es decir el anime). Con los personajes principales podrías tener pongamos 5, pero que la historia se centre especialmente en uno, como LCE que a pesar de tener 5 personajes principales, podría decirse que el eje principal de la historia lo tendrá Lance. También recuerda poner personajes secundarios, que aparezcan de vez en cuando, ya sabes. Si pones un rival para el prota, éste suele ser secundario. No sé si esto te servirá, ya que no he sabido bien que decirte, pero antes te diré... ten pensado lo que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo, no vayas a cambiar toda la historia a la mitad. --WDP - (Discusión) 20:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Perdona... ...pero ¿que quieres decir con que te ayude con por lo menos un personaje? --WDP - (Discusión) 21:16 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Juby Me llamo Luis y vi Pueblo Rosas y te quería preguntar como haces los pueblos así,como si fuera un pueblo de los de la nintendo de verdad... --Luis Andreo 10:58 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Esta bien! La region esta muy buena y tranquilo tienes mi permiso para hacer nuevos sprites de Jaimito y todos ellos, pero yo prefiero que esta region tenga fakemon de ambas sagas y no fakemon nuevos-Nicolas493 Mi hermano dice... El dice que bueno, pero que lo hara luego ya que es mi turno en el computador, cambiando de tema me podrias hacer un sprite normal de daisy y misty sirena. Y un minisprite de babyluigi? saludos --Atentamente:Yo 17:29 24 ene 2010 (UTC) lo lamento Pero la mascota 9 o el dragón de 6 patas ya fue adoptado--Mew doctor 17:55 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Por fa... ...me podrias hacer un sprites vs y uno normal de Bloom Stella Musa Flora Layla y Roxy Tecna todas en believix gracias espero que me respondas pronto, se que estas demorado pero puedo esperar un poco contal de que me los des :) bye-Fresitas un ultimo favor Oye perdona si te molesto tanto pero me gustaron mucho las imagenes que hiciste de rosa y anne, así que te pregunto si me podrias hacer una como esa pero de Sirena ? saludos --Otra vez al colegio :( 18:46 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ola ¿puedo salir en BADV?no te contestare rapido porque no me dejan, pero algun dia te contestare y leere tu mensaje(si me lo dejas)--мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 18:55 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori